justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SonrisitasPF/Vitality School compilation
My frist blog, this blog is a compilation of JD: Vitality School Mods who can be find in Youtube and this wiki This blog is in progress Just Dance Girls And Boys by Blur 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Wannabe - 5 Stars Kids In America by Kim Wilde 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Jerk it Out by Caesars 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Jin Go Lo Ba by Fatboy Slim 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley vs. JXL 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Dare by Gorillaz 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Funplex (CSS Remix) by The B-52's 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance 2 American Boy by Estelle Ft. Kanye West 4* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Crazy In Love - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - I Got You - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Barbie Girl - 5 Stars Call Me by Blondie 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) by Beastie Boys 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School SOS by Rihanna 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School D.A.N.C.E. by Justice 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Jump by Studio Allstars 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Toxic Just Dance 3 Just Dance Vitality School - Pump It - 5 Stars Satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Forget You by Cee Lo Green 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Gonna Make You Sweat by Sweat Invaders 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Only Girl (In The World) - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) - 5 Stars Price Tag by Jessie J featuring B.o.B 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Barbra Streisand 4* Stars Just Dance 4 Ain't No Other Man by The Girly Team 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School So Good by B.o.B 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Disturbia - 5 Stars Gold Dust by DJ Fresh 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Call Me Maybe 4 Stars (DING IT) Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Vitality School - Candy - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - She Wolf 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Timber 4* Stars Gameplay Just Dance 2015 Just Dance Vitality School - Dark Horse - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Diamonds - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Love Is All 3 stars Bailando by Enrique Iglesias Ft. Descemer Bueno & Gente de Zona 5* Stars Just Dance VS Just Dance Vitality School - Bad Romance (Official Choreo) 舞力全开2015 Dancing Diva by The Girly Team 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School|vladik4kides Just Dance Vitality School - Dancing Diva - 5 Stars|Ipozhidaev61 Us Under The Sunshine by Wanting Qu 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - High Light High Life - 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 Same Old Love by Selena Gomez 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Same Old Love (MASHUP) by Selena Gomez 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School This Is How We Do (MASHUP) by Katy Perry 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School No Control (MASHUP) by One Direction 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Born This Way (Alternate) Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Vitality School - Bang - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Titanium - ALTERNATE (HUD Only) Just Dance Vitality School - Run The Night (With Beta Stuff) - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality school Cheap thrills no audio (AKA MOD TEST 3)|No Audio Just Dance Vitality School - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (HUD Only) - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Worth It (Mashup) - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Imya 505 - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Scream & Shout (Extreme) Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Vitality School - Rockabye Just Dance Vitality School - Footloose Just Dance Vitality School - 24K Magic Just Dance Kids 2014 Just Dance Vitality School - A Pirate You Shall Be 3 stars Just Dance Unlimited How Deep Is Your Love by Calvin Harris & Disciples 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - HandClap (Fanmade) - 5 Stars Just Dance Vitality School - Let Me Love You - 5 Stars Je sais pas danser by Natoo 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Je sais pas danser Let Me Love You by DJ Snake Ft. Justin Bieber 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Just Dance Vitality School - Fun (Mashup) Just Dance Vitality School - Want To Want Me (Mashup) Just Dance Wii U Acerola Taiso no Uta by Humber Humbert 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Tsukematsukeru by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Electric Boy by KARA 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese ver.) by BIGBANG 5* Stars Just Dance Vitality School Others HOW TO MOD JD VITALITY SCHOOL|Spanish with english subtitules. Enable lyrics in Just Dance Vitality School Category:Blog posts